Camping! Superman That H
by psychopersonified
Summary: Daltonverse, Stuart Trio, dancing to Crank Dat by Soulja Boy. Fluff & Fun in the rain!. "….Now watch me yuuuuaaaaa!". Part of the Camping! series. Explicit song lyrics. So read at own risk. XD.


**Stuart Trio, **dancing_ to Crank Dat by Soulja Boy. _**Fluff & Fun in the rain!**

_"….Now watch me yuuuuaaaaa!" _

**Part of the Camping! series. **_Explicit_ song lyrics. So read at own risk. XD.

* * *

A wide wooden balcony wraps around the second floor of the chalet. All the rooms on the floor open to it, so it's used as an outdoor hallway as well. It connects to the front of the chalet where the balcony doubles as the roof of the porch. It's a wide open outdoor space with a sitting area with a spectacular view overlooking the lake.

The boys are cleaning up and drying off after getting caught in the rain and racing down muddy paths. Logan walks back to the Stuart room while attacking his wet hair with a towel so it sticks out haphazardly. His bare feet touch the cold floor. The room is freezing. Someone left the door to the balcony open. Take a guess who. With a long suffering sigh, Logan peeks out the doorway fully expecting to see his drowned cat of a boyfriend standing forlornly in the rain. He's confused when he hears merry laughter and splashing.

Logan finds them just as Julian jumps off one of the benches into a puddle and does a fast spin in it, laughing childishly. Derek is poised at the opposite end of the balcony. He calls out, "Watch this!" before launching himself into a full run. He stops after a few steps and angles himself, letting the momentum carry him sliding across the flooded floor, whooping in glee and leaving an impressive wake behind him. Julian cheers him on.

"Ok! Ok! My turn!" Julian has a foam kickboard with him. He plops it on the surface and sits on it. Derek automatically comes up behind him and places his hand on Julian's back. Derek takes a few steps pushing Julian as hard as he can before releasing him, while the other boy struggles to control the board. Off he goes! Surfing across the balcony before hitting the rails. The best friends collapse onto the flooded floor in laughter.

Julian lies flat on his back laughing and making 'water' angels. Derek replies by flopping onto his stomach doing breast strokes. Pushing water into Julian's face. Julian retaliates, doing the same. This somehow ends up with them fighting Matrix style in slow-mo complete with self-made sound effects.

A foam board goes flying across the balcony, hitting Derek in the back of the head. He stumbles and turns around. The blond attacker dives to pick it back up, throwing a one-two punch as he comes up. Derek reacts appropriately, spinning and falling with the punches. The blond then throws the board, shuriken style at the other opponent. Julian crosses his arms in front of him, as if to brace against some powerful bolt of energy.

The three of them reach a Mexican standoff at some point; rain drizzling about them. Like someone pressed -pause- on a video game. Derek is frozen in a one legged Crane stance from the Karate Kid. Logan assumes the wide legged, intense 'ready' stance favoured by Bruce Lee. While Julian sways slightly and mock hiccups in a ridiculously Jackie Chan- Drunken Master style.

This goes on for a good three minutes- in the freezing rain. Derek tilts dangerously on the one leg, hopping a little to regain his balance but refuses to give in. He continues to hold Logan's gaze. Logan has to look away as he struggles valiantly to stifle a giggle at the sight of Derek, but doesn't break his pose.

Julian, who got bored of the game two minutes and 34 seconds ago tries to sabotage the other two by kicking water at them. Nothing. Just Derek swaying in the rain, at one point he overcompensates for the tilt and nearly falls. Logan is turning red, his face contorted painfully as he fights to keep his composure.

"...Soulja boy off in this hoe. Watch me crank it, watch me roll. Watch me crank that soulja boy. Then super man dat hoe. Now watch me yuuuuaaaaa!" Julian chants quietly, tentatively figuring out the steps to the dance. He's amusing himself, since his friends won't play with him.

He repeats the chorus and the dance, more confidently this time. "...Now watch me yuuuuaaaaa!"

Derek and Logan exchange a -look-. At Julian's the next repeat, they break their standoff simultaneously and join him. They practically shout the lyrics as there really isn't much of a melody to sing anyway.

Danny appears on the balcony from the Hannover room, to check out the noise. "What's going on?" He takes in their soaking wet condition and deduces that they must have gone insane. The Trio turn to him and assault him with the lyrics, doing the dance in sync.

Soulja boy off in this hoe

Watch me lean and watch me rock

Super man dat hoe

Then watch me crank dat robocop

Super fresh, now watch me jock

Jocking on them haterz man

When i do dat soulja boy

I lean to the left and crank dat dance

(now you)

A verse later and Danny is stepping in time with them. Two random Hannover sophomores also with him.

I'm jocking on yo bitch ass

And if we get the fightin

Then I'm cocking on your bitch

You catch me at yo local party

Yes I crank it everyday

Haterz get mad cuz

"I got me me some bathin apes"

Evan and Ethan stick their heads out of the Windsor rooms. With a wicked grin they hop past a dumbfounded Thad to join them. From then onwards it's a steady stream of boys popping out of their rooms and participating.

Soulja boy off in this hoe

Watch me crank it, watch me roll

Watch me crank that soulja boy

Then super man dat hoe

Now watch me yuuuuaaaaa!

(crank dat soulja boy)

Bailey has his portable iPod sound system out and is blasting the speakers as loud as they will go. David and Wes are dragging a protesting Kurt who does not want to get his hair wet. Nick and Jeff are attempting to teach Han the moves as they go along. Justin doesn't understand eighty percent of the lyrics and has given up trying to. Charlie just likes jumping and shouting, at one point nearly taking out little Reed standing next to him. Blaine and Dwight are surprisingly proficient in the steps.

Now watch me yuuuuaaaaa!

(crank dat soulja boy)

Now watch me yuuuuaaaaa!

(crank dat soulja boy)

Now watch me yuuuuaaaaa!

(crank dat soulja boy)

It doesn't really look like a dance anymore, just boys screaming unintelligible explicit rap and stomping on puddles, spraying water about. Except when they reach the -Now watch me yuuuuaaaaa!- part upon which everyone just hops sideways, body bumping each other. Julian and Derek are standing on the bench, 'coordinating' of sorts this little flash mob.

I'm too clean off in this hoe

Watch me crank it

Watch me roll

Watch me crank that roosavelt

And super soak that Hoe

I'm too fresh for this bitch

Watch me shuffle

Watch me jig

Watch me crank my shoulder work

Super man that bitch

Downstairs in the common room, the teachers hear the ruckus. Some look up at the ceiling noticing the lights swaying a little. Murdoch on the sofa, doesn't even bother looking up from his book. "Howard, you might want to look into that."

"What makes you think it's my boys?" Howard tries to defend Windsor. In unison, all the teachers within earshot. "It ALWAYS is..."

Howard gives up, throwing his magazine over his shoulder and gets up. On the way, he swipes the bullhorn from the dinning table and slings it over his shoulder like a shotgun before mounting the stairs two at a time.

=====END======

Note: Someone mentioned Hugh Laurie as a face cast for Howard. Anyway, I wholeheartedly concur. :P


End file.
